


SHOOKeta

by EchoRenegade



Category: Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tags Contain Spoilers, Waxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoRenegade/pseuds/EchoRenegade
Summary: A collection of one-shots (some novel-length) based on the dreams and imaginations of several creative, bored, funny (we think), and perverted multi-fandom Kpop lovers... and anyone caught in the fray. Proceed at your own risk, my friends.





	1. Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion prompt: after watching iKon perform EXID's Up & Down in drag, the conversation turned to teaching the boys HOW to properly dress in drag so they could go out without being hounded by rabid fangirls. As usual, things devolved… quickly
> 
> Participants: Wongo, Kimiko (and hubby), Cloud, Megha. (@Thirsty Ass Hoes KA chat)

_Incognito_ _[in-KOG-nee-toh, in-kog-NEE-toh] adj._

_-having one's identity concealed, as under an assumed name or guise, especially to avoid notice or formal attentions._

 

 

 

In theory, it was a sound idea. Masks and sunglasses made them stand out more than blend in anymore, and as adult males, they would love having the ability to go out without being chased or followed. When the noonas and Cloud suggested going out in a different disguise, all seven agreed quickly. Too quickly.

 

"I am NOT waxing my legs!" Junhoe glared, holding what looked like a broom handle in front of himself threateningly.  Lissa and Kimiko just rolled their eyes and turned to the other six, all of whom looked both mildly curious and utterly terrified.

 

"Look, you guys shave or wax your armpits. That shit hurts more than your legs, I promise. Women have to do it fairly often too. It won't be THAT bad." Kimiko placated, sitting next to Hanbin on the lounge. After a beat of silence, Jinhwan stood and shrugged

 

"my noona did it to me once before… and if it will get me out of the dorm without being mobbed, it's worth it. Just… exactly how far up are we waxing?" the three girls looked at each other with matching grins, and the mathyung's face fell

 

"Oh fuck no! nobody is going near my bits! Especially not with wax!" Bobby cried, quickly deciding to join Junhoe in the corner. Finally deciding they were getting nowhere, Lissa walked over to stand beside Jinhwan, and began playing with his hair.

 

"You guys know by now we wouldn't hurt you… and I think I can speak for the girls when we say we're fond of those 'bits'. We wouldn't dream of damaging them. In fact…skin contact tends to help ease the sting of waxing." a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow had each of them looking far more interested than before. Even Junhoe lowered the broom a bit.

 

"So… we let you wax us and we get…" Hanbin trailed off, finally speaking up. Kimiko snorted and patted the leaders thigh.

 

"That would depend on each of us. Liss, you guys going first?" a wordless conversation between her and Jinhwan ended in a nod of assent, and Jinhwan followed her into his room.

 

"Good luck hyung!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

An hour later found 3/7 of Ikon and one of their translators in the living room. Bobby was sprawled out on the sofa, Lissa between his legs, and Jinhwan next to Bobby, carding his fingers through the girls hair as her head bobbed up and down across the rapper's equipment. Chanwoo sat at the other end of the sofa, watching a repeat of Running Man and absently rubbing his baby-smooth legs. As Bobby finished with a grunt, a satisfied looking Yunhyeong joined Jinhwan and Bobby on the sofa. Kimiko and Hanbin followed moments later, and both Lissa and Jinhwan snorted a laugh when they realized only one of Hanbin's legs was waxed. A sudden shout echoed from the end of the hall, and everyone present in the living room grinned.

 

"He's even louder than he is warming up…" Lissa chuckled, now laying with her legs over the maknae's and head lying in Bobby's clothed lap. Jinhwan continued to play with her hair, and Bobby's hand found her hip, where he began rubbing lazy circles. Kimiko was in a similar position, half sprawled in Hanbin's lap, and her head resting against Yunhyeong's chest. A smiling Donghyuk eventually joined them as the shouts went silent.

 


	2. Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7 A.M. BIO280 Anatomy and Physiology course wasn't the most populated class on campus… mostly because normal humans didn't decide to stare at the human musculature system at ass o'clock in the morning. Instead, this particular lecture had turned into what was jokingly called the 'Meeting of the Majors'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'a 7am class is hell for anyone. The kid next to you just poured an entire energy drink into his coffee and mumbled "I'm going to die…" before drinking the entire thing'
> 
> A/N: yet another dream inspired fanfiction... that went in the opposite direction of where the dream went to be honest. This time, Monsta X came to play. 
> 
> Participants: Kimiko, Cloud, Wongo (and her dumb brain)

"I give up. I'm running away and becoming a stripper…" you groaned, your face buried into your arms on the desk in front of you. Hyunwoo's deep chuckle answered you from your left, and a groan of assent came from behind you as Claudia and Jooheon collapsed into their seats. 

The 7 A.M. BIO280 Anatomy and Physiology course wasn't the most populated class on campus… mostly because normal humans didn't decide to stare at the human musculature system at ass o'clock in the morning. Instead, this particular lecture had turned into what Minhyuk called the 'Meeting of the Majors'. It was a requisite course for Fine Arts, Athletic, Biology, Biochemistry, and Pre-med, amongst others. The 'Fine Arts' students comprised of Kihyun and Kimiko, both third year Photography majors, yourself, a third year Fine Arts major and Hyungwon, a second year Fashion and Design major. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were third year Athletics majors, Hoseok focused on personal training, while Hyunwoo was focusing on physical therapy. Minhyuk was Pre-Med (though Kihyun still wondered aloud constantly as to how someone so smart was so stupid…) as well as Megha, and Jooheon was a Humanities major. Claudia and Changkyun rounded out the small group with majors in Biology and Biochemistry, respectfully. Ten minutes before the lecture started, and half of the group was MIA. You turned to one of your roommates and the maknae's roommate seated behind you.

"Where's Changkyun?" you asked Jooheon, who just shrugged.

"Where are Ki-hyung and Hoseok hyung?" he fired back. You simply shrugged in response. Your boyfriends were likely grabbing Kihyun his morning coffee. Where the maknae was, however, was more worrisome. Changkyun was barely passing the course, and was often right behind his roommate. As if on cue, the youngest stumbled into the lecture hall and into the seat next to you (Hoseok was gonna whine about that one…). The maknae set his coffee on the desk and reached into his pocket, pulling out a can of Red Bull. He looked over at you, expression blank. You and Shownu watched in horror as the youngest upended the entire energy drink into his coffee.

"Changkyu-"

"I'm going to die…" and he downed the entire drink. Had you not known that Hoseok, Kihyun, Kimiko, and yourself watched over what the younger ones ate and drank, you would have panicked. Well, more than you did now. Right now, you didn't hesitate to slap the child upside his head.

"Yahhh! What the fuck Changkyun? Are you actually trying to kill yourself? After this lecture, Hoseok is taking you to the gym to burn off that caffeine. You could stop your heart!" the blank expression quickly began spreading into the youngest's shit-eating grin, and you collapsed back to your table, head again burying itself in your arms as you groaned. "You are all trying to make me grey…"

"Sorry noona. There wasn't much coffee left in the hall, so I grabbed the last few mouthfuls of decaf." Shownu was chuckling beside you, and you reached over to pinch his arm. He squeaked and shifted backwards just a little too far, his chair tipping and throwing him into…

"Oof, Hyung. What'd you do now? And why didn't you save me a seat, babe?" Hoseok whined, steadying Shownu and pouting in your direction. You shrugged and blew him a kiss

"Morning hun. Where's Ki?"

"Right here aegi." Your other boyfriend leaned forward, having settled on sitting in front of you, obviously. He leaned over the lecture desk, initiating a quick morning kiss, before setting his coffee and bag down and settling in for the lecture. Hoseok whined again, taking the open seat next to Shownu.

"Where's my morning kiss?" honestly, the pout didn't work anymore. You weren't sure why he even tried. Grinning, Shownu turned to him, lips pursed. "Yahhhh!" the eldest laughed and sat back

"you just said you wanted a kiss! You never said it had to be from her." you both chuckled, and you even caught a grin from Kihyun. Over the next few minutes, Minhyuk and Megha stumbled into the classroom, taking the seats on Kihyun's right, and a half-asleep Hyungwon collapsed into the seat on Changkyun's other side, what looked like oil pencil streaked across his cheek. Looking around, only Shownu's other half was missing. You nudged the athletic male gently with your elbow, drawing his attention from his phone.

"Where's Kimi?" He shrugged, and just as the professor walked in, setting the coursework on the podium, Kimiko stumbled in the door, She looked around, and bowed sheepishly before walking over to your group and slipping into the empty seat to Kihyun's left. She shook her head at your questioning look, and the both of you turned to the starting lecture.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"aigoooo. Why the hell do I need to know every muscle in order to draw them? I need to start studying for midterms now if I wanna pass this course!" You whined, stuffing your notes into your bag as the rest of the lecture stood and began packing their own notes. The elder of your boyfriends peeked around Shownu, smirking

"We can do a practical lesson tonight, babe. Maybe you'll learn more from a hands-on exp-YAHH" Kihyun was glaring at the platinum head he had just smacked. He shifted his gaze up to you and smiled softly

"Sorry. He's been like this the last few days." you sighed and shook your head. You knew all too well that a few days of abstinence made Hoseok horny as hell. You lamented your plans of a good night's sleep and stood to join the other two members of (as far as you knew) the only functioning polyamorous relationship on campus. (you tended not to include Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan in this equation… because you weren't sure Jeonghan was even a functioning human. And you were sure that Joshua was silently planning the murder of both his boyfriends more often than not.)

"babe, maybe we should have a hands-on study session too. Tonight?" the glare Kimiko leveled her boyfriend with even made Wonho flinch.

"your damn 'study sessions' last night are the reason I was almost late! No more for at least a week!" she grumbled, before walking rather stiffly out of the lecture hall, a whining Shownu trailing her. The rest of the group chuckled as they parted ways at the door. Changkyun took his girlfriend's hand as they left for a biology lab, and Minhyuk, Megha, and Jooheon excused themselves for a late breakfast before their psych lecture. Hyungwon had disappeared silently, likely back to his dorm for a nap, leaving you with your boyfriends. Hoseok took the opportunity to wrap you in a backhug as the three of you made your way toward the quad. Kihyun simply slipped his hand into yours as Hoseok waddled the two of you forward. None of you had a course until after lunch, And it seemed the boys had plans as they guided you in the opposite direction of your dorm. Hoseok had finally released you in favor of wrapping his arm around your shoulder, tracing the tattoo behind your ear absently. At some point, they'd guided you towards Shownu's large SUV in one of the student parking lots, the physical therapy major leaning against the driver's door, Kimiko in his arm with her head on his chest. The two looked up from their hushed conversation as your trio, or rather, Kihyun, made your presence known. Shownu motioned to the vehicle without a word, and the five of you climbed in, yourself and your boyfriends in the back seat.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch at the frat house was not what you were expecting. You'd long since discovered that the safest room was the one Wonho and Kihyun shared, if only because the younger of your boyfriends kept it as clean as possible. The two rooms at the end of the hall were strictly off limits for health reasons. Even Kihyun wouldn't venture near to the Jackson/Mingyu/Johnny/Seungcheol/Namjoon/Bobby areas. Being sat in the not-even-close-to-clean living room was already making your eye twitch, holding back the urge to grab a trash bag and laundry hamper and go to town. Kihyun didn't look a whole lot better from where he sat next to you. You honestly wondered how he survived here to be honest. Not that all of the boys were pigs, but 20 unsupervised mostly adult males, and only 3 knew anything about cleaning or cooking? You set your empty plate on the table next to you and reached over to Kihyun's thigh, squeezing it gently and rubbing small circles with your thumb in the hopes of calming his infamous temper a bit. Hoseok whined from under you, apparently feeling left out despite you actually sitting in his lap. Kimiko chuckled from her identical position on the other sofa. The both of you knew from experience what happened on these sofas. There was no way you were sitting on them in less than a hazmat suit. Kihyun pinched your boyfriend and got up, collecting the plates and motioning towards the stairs. Wonho wasted no time in sitting up, lifting you with him, and half carrying you towards the staircase. He gave you no time to protest either as he threw you over his shoulder and manhandled you to their bedroom. Kihyun walked in just as Hoseok threw you onto their bed, grinning widely. You looked at both the boys in exasperated disbelief.

"You do know I have class in an hour, right? You too babe, considering we share the class." you groan, attempting to escape the bed, an Wonho. Kihyun just grinned, closed the door, and strode over to the bed

"which is why I know that class was cancelled today. Now… how about we spend the afternoon studying like good students? Hoseok did offer us a hands-on study session on anatomy…"


End file.
